The Ultimate Notebook of Ultimate Destiny
by ikasdf24
Summary: This has nothing to do with Death Note just that this was the only place to put it sorry Angels and Shinigami are in an EPIC game of dodgeball in the search of the Ultimate Notebook of Ultimate Destiny Drabble AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first Fan Fic , and just to tell you i am a horrible writer but i wanted to see if i'm actually able to write a story**

**Please R&R and just to tell you this has nothing to do with Death Note Except the Shinigami and the Notebook**

**Disclaimer** **:** **I don't own Death Note**

Angel 1 – "Hey have you heard of the Ultimate Notebook of Ultimate Destiny."

Angel 2 – "No, but I heard it has the power to do anything."

Angel 1 – "IKR, Let's ask God if we can get it."

**In the Shinigami World, some Shinigami are having the same conversation.**

Shinigami 1 – "We should so go and find the Ultimate Notebook of Ultimate Destiny."

Shinigami 2 – "Yeah … well … I mean … the Angels are already going for that, too."

Shinigami 1 – "Oh yeah… well let's ask the Shinigami King to see if we can get that **FUCKING** Notebook."

All Shinigami are walking/flying to the epic throne.

All Shinigami/Shinigami 1 – "Shinigami King we present you with a request."

Shinigami King – _"What does Ye request ?"_

Shinigami 1 – "To search for the Ultimate Notebook of Ultimate Destiny."

Shinigami King – "Thee shall with the help of fellow Shinigami, of course, but Ye has a problem the Angels have already begun a quest for the search of the Ultimate Notebook of Ultimate Destiny."

Shinigami 1 – "SHIT, well let's see how they feel about a little game of dodge ball." *smirks*

**Back to Heaven**

All Angels are walking/flying to god about their request. **(**_**Ok just to tell you the conversation goes the same way as the one in the Shinigami World, just that at the end Angel 1 and Shinigami 1both say at the end "Let the Games Begin" )**_

__**Sorry for a short chapter, I just suck at writing **

**Please tell me how I did**

**Thanks  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay just to say I got the idea for this chapter from a lot of things so I hope you like it **

**R&R**

**Disclaimer I Do Not Own Death Note, South Park, Assassin's Creed (wish i did though), and Epic Rap Battles of History  
**

The Angels are heading to some universe I don't know to compete in a dodge ball game. The Shinigamis are doing the same also. The Angels are entering the arena in white uniforms while the Shinigami enter the arena in black uniforms. The crowds are split in two, **Black **and **White** (not being racist or anything).

Crowd 1 – "Go Angels"

Crowd 2 – "Go Death Gods"

Both Angels and Shinigami are trying to show off their muscles (and are epically failing). The Announcer quiets down the crowd and says the rules of the game.

"Ok teams, to win this game you must hit all the opponents' team players. There has to be 6 players on each team, the last one standing on each team will compete in a game of chess."

Most of the Angels are having good feelings since all are really good at chess on the other hand the Shinigami are clueless to what the hell chess is.

"Let the Games Begin"

"Oh forgot to say you are unable to fly and the balls react to your desired to Get That Notebook."

Shinigami 1 – "Now you tell us!"

The Angels and Shinigamis are running to the balls. Angels got 4 while Shinigamis got 2. The Angels are throwing their balls (not being weird or anything) and say.

All Angels – "Eat Shit Death Gods!"

Most of the Shinigami dodged it except for Shinigami 6 who was too busy playing a video game which out knocked out of his hands.

Shinigami 6 – "Shit, I just got to level 67. Well, at least I don't have to play a stupid game of chess."

Shinigami 6 laughed all the out the door, but is also pissed that he has to start his game over.

Shinigami 6 – "FUCK "

All the Shinigami are pissed at their fellow friend, but also happy that they have 6 balls. The Shinigami are throwing their balls (NOT BEING WEIRD) at the Angels. The Angels dodge it but Angel 2 was being stupid and was playing with his toys, that he was somehow able to bring in this match, and got hit. The ball knocks down his toys.

Angel 2 – "SHIT, you guys knocked over my toys I-I'll curse you all, but YAY no game of chess for me.

Angel 1, 5, 6 throw their balls hitting the wall. Shinigamis are LMFAOing while the rest of the Angels throw their remaining balls at them hitting Shinigami 2 and 5.

Shinigami 2 – "Hallelujah , come on S5 (Shinigami 5) lets go find that JEWPACABRA.

Shinigami 2/5 – "No Christ, No Christ, Jesus is a Lie, Jesus is a Lie."

Angel 3 – "HOW DARE YOU SAY JESUS IS A LIE!

Shinigami 3 throws the ball and hits Angel 3.

Shinigami 3 – "Yes"

Angel 3 – "Noooooooooooooooooooo, well that's okay I'll go sit in the crowd."

Crowd Member – "Yeah come here and cheer for your fellow Angels."

Crowd 1 – "Go Angels, Go Angels"

Crowd 2 – "Go Shinigami, Go Shinigami"

The rest of the balls that the Shinigami have thrown them and hit Angel 4, who is passed out now since he got hit by the balls 5 Times.

Angel 4 is now knocked out but wakes up as Altair and starts going Assassin crazy outside.

Angel 4 – "Hell Yeah, going to Air Assassinate EVERYONE!"

Angel 4, who is now Altair, is then met up with Ezio Auditore (I have no idea where he came from don't ask me) and they start their quest to find the keys and are later joined with Connor, another assassin, and complete their EPIC Quest.

_**Back to the Game**_

Announcer – "Well Audience it's down to the final 6, who will win you decide

EPIC DODGE BALL GAMES OF HISTORY!"

**Thanks for Reading**

**Good Luck to All if you are getting Assassin's Creed 3**

**and to people who are playing Assassin's Creed Revelations**


	3. Chapter 3

**i am extremely sorry for the not-so-long-but-long update on this story**

**i was procrastinating a lot **

**Disclaimer : I Do Not own Death Note, Assassin's Creed or sadly Tobuscus**

Announcer – " Oh are we back, oh, Welcome back audience it's time to see who the final two will be, we just have to wait till 4 more people get out."

Crowd 1 – "Go Angels you have to win Sailor L Chan wants you to."

Crowd 2 – "Go Shinigami even though no one is cheering for you, you still have to win."

Angel 1 is perched on a high bleacher (a/n he is synchronizing right now) while Angel 5 and 6 are trying to hit the remaining Shinigami. When out of nowhere they hear a Caw-Caw and see Angel 1 coming down to Shinigami 3. (a/n Angel 1 just did a Leap of Faith)

Angel 1 – "Air Assassinate!"

Shinigami 3 is panicking but is sadly hit with the ball and killed by the hidden blade Angel 1 had.

Angel 1 – "Shh got to sleep go to sleep, good good , now let me loot your body. Gimme Gimme Thank You!"

Shinigami 1 and 4 are in awe thinking Like an Ezio.

Angel 5 and 6 are still trying to hit the Shinigami and are failing. They have thrown their last ball. Shinigami 1 and 4 are smirking.

Shinigami 1/4 – "Robot Unicorn Attack"

The Shinigami throw their balls and hit Angels 5 and 6.

Angel 1 – "Nooooooooooooo how am I supposed to succeed if I am the only one on my team!"

Announcer – " Oh yeah, forgot, if the final two are on the same team then that team automatically wins."

Angel 1 – "Fuuuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkkkk"

Shinigami 1/4 – "Hell Yeah"

Shinigami 1 – "ok we just need to get A1(Angel 1) and we win, no stupid game of chess, and the notebook is ours. So you got ….."

**POW**

Announcer – "We are down to our final two let's congratulate them. "

Crowd 1/2 - "(insert cheers, wooing, and booing here)"

Shinigami 1 – "What Happened!"

Angel 1 – "If you were paying attention I got your precious friend while you guys were talking." *smirks*

Shinigami 4 is still in awe how he didn't see him.

Shinigami 1 – "Shhhhiiiiiiiiiitttttttt"

Angel 1 – "Mwahahaha now I shall win, I am the best chess player on my team anyway."

Shinigami 1 – "God damn it how am I supposed to beat him." *folds hands*

Shinigami 1 is praying to the Shinigami King for guidance.

Announcer – "Looks like the leaders are the final two in this round. Well audience I will see you whenever the author of this story gets off her lazy ass and finish this fucking story. See you next time.

Crowd 1 and 2 are booing at the author not knowing she can kill you guys if she feels like it. Crowd is quiet. *author smirks*

Announcer – "Bye"

**I should listen to the Announcer more**


	4. Chapter 4

**i know it has been like 6, 7 moths maybe but hey i finally finished the story so enjoy**

Announcer – "Okay, well come back the Games. The author has been scrolling through her stories (a/n I only have 2) and she thinks that she should just end this story already.

Crowd – "Fooping finally last you wrote a chapter you were in the 7th grade now you're in the 8th grade. What the hell were you doing for that time?"

Author – "Procrastinating"

Crowd – "Oh, well, go ahead and finish this story."

Author – "Thank you."

Announcer – "Well, now that that is over it's time to bring out the players."

Angel 1 – "What the heck author! What gave you the sudden need to finish this story."

Author – "Did you want to be stuck in darkness, space, or whatever you were in before?"

Angel 1 – "Wasn't that you mind?"

Author – "Just let me finish this story."

Shinigami 1 – "Have you guys like forgotten about me or something?"

Angel 1 – "No, the Creator (a/n the creator is also the author) and I were just having a conversation."

Shinigami 1 – "Okay then let's get this chess board game started then."

Angel 1 – "I thought you're horrible at chess."

Shinigami 1 – "I am, but I took some lessons and I can actually last for like 5 seconds."

Angel 1 – "Well, this is going to be easy."

Announcer – "Okay take your positions!"

Angel 1 – "Around the table?"

Announcer – "Yes, now, Get Ready, Get Set, Goooooooooooooooooo!"

**5 seconds later**

Announcer – "Well looks like Angel 1 won. Here is your prize Angel 1 The Ultimate Notebook of Ultimate Destiny."

Angel 1 – "Fooping finally I've been waiting for like 5 years. I want to thank my parents for making a great chess player and that's it."

Shinigami 1 – "Frick I wanted that notebook. Your lessons were worthless."

Shinigami 1 is pointing at his teacher

Angel 1 – "Okay let's see what this notebook can do."

_**What the notebook says:**_

**This notebook is used to express your feeling in it.**

**Please enjoy **

Angel 1 – "What the Fu************"

Announcer – "Well, that's all we can show today I hope you have enjoy these wonderful games. Thank you and have a great day.

Angel 1 – "Shinigami 1 you can have the notebook."

Shinigami 1 – "Really, like, I can take from you and we can keep it forever and ever and ever!"

Angel 1 – "YEAH" (a/n I put CapsLocks on purpose)

Shinigami 1 – "Frick yeah!"

**I was going to make an epilogue but i didn't feel like it**


End file.
